Some Wishes do Come True
by happy.madd.2016
Summary: Jared and Kim never talk. They never even look each other in the eyes. All because of one day on the beach long ago. When Jared imprints he must overcome the past and make Kim his future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello everyone! This is my new story, Some Wishes do Come True.**

**It's my second story here on fanfiction, and I'm still working on my first : Life is not a Love Story, it's a story about Paul and an OC. Click on my profile and check it out!**

**But anyways, this story is more for fun. I don't normally write in third person, and I'd like to try my hand at it, so let me know what you think.**

**My plan at the moment is to update about once a week, but once school starts that might be changing. **

**Well, without further ado... here it is! :) **

Some Wishes do Come True

Chapter 1

Kimberly Connweller was like a pothole in the road. Everyone knew she was there, but they didn't think much of her until they bumped into her themselves.

Also like a pothole, some people just went around her… but the reckless purposely ran into her.

"Ow," Kim said, standing by her locker rubbing her shoulder and looking back. The culprit was also holding their shoulder, scowling at Kim. She just sighed and continued rummaging through her locker for a piece of sheet music. She was used to people bumping into her, she wasn't a very noticeable person."Must be in my violin case…" she mumbled to herself and rushed off to her class.

As she walked into her second hour, she was greeted by her most… enthusiastic teacher, Mr. Najera.

"Hello, Miss Connweller!" he said cheerfully, "it's nice to see you today, how was your weekend?"

"It was great, Mr. Najera, thanks…" she said quickly, trying to avoid a stimulating conversation. She still had to find the sheet music she was looking for, and class was almost starting. Kim didn't like being unprepared.

"That's fantastic!" He smiled, and launched into the tale of his weekend, something about a five pound trout and a broken boat, but Kim wasn't really paying attention to the whole ordeal. She nodded every few seconds, but her eyes kept wandering to the other side of the room where her violin case was stored.

"Oh, hello!" Mr. Najera welcomed another student into his classroom and Kim darted off to the other side of the room, grabbed her case and sat down. She kept a binder inside of the case, full of sheet music and loose leaf paper to doodle on for the days when Mr. Najera showed Disney movies (which was often). She rooted through what seemed like dozens of papers covered in scribbles of "I love Jared Cameron," and "Mrs. Kimberly Cameron." It was a rather obsessive habit she had yet to shake.

"Today, as a special treat, we are going to watch The Little Mermaid!" Mr. Najera announced excitedly, interrupting Kim's search. She laughed quietly in relief and pulled out a few blank pieces of paper and a pen and sat back into her seat. She began doodling as the movie began and soon her mind starting wandering to Jared…

Kim had liked Jared Cameron for as long as she could remember. They had gone to the same school for their whole lives, but they had never talked. Except for one time, seven years ago.

* * *

Kim had just found out her parents were getting a divorce. Her father was on a business trip to France two weeks prior and her mother had found the pictures from the trip. Let's just say they held some very incriminating evidence of his infidelity. To a fourth grader, this seemed like the end of the world. Everything was crumbling around her.

She stormed from her house angrily; neither of her parents chasing after her, and got on her bike and pedaled furiously to the nearby beach. She was alone, so she dropped her bike to the sandy ground and chucked handful after handful of sand into the salty water.

"How could he do this?!" She yelled looking hopelessly upwards, staring into the sky asking God for answers. She sat on the ground dejectedly after nothing happened; she didn't expect it to anyway, her toes curling into the wet sand, eyes overflowing with fresh tears.

A throat cleared from behind her and her head whipped around. It was Jared Cameron, a boy from her class. She barely knew him.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly, embarrassed that he had been standing there, but not emotionally capable to show it.

He, however _was_ emotionally stable and looked _extremely _embarrassed to be standing there.

"Um, I didn't really want anything…" he explained, equally as quiet. "I just wanted to see if you were okay…"

Kim sniffled.

"Obviously I'm not," she choked out, turning back towards the ocean, silently praying he would leave her alone.

"I don't really know what's wrong, but I've gone through a lot too, and it really helps to talk about it." He said helpfully after a few minutes. Kim jumped, surprised he was still there. He moved from behind her to next to her and she looked up at him from the ground.

Concern was covering his young features, but he was shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Thanks," Kim whispered, then cleared her throat, "but I don't know if I'm ready to do that yet."

He shrugged and the corners of his lips turned up ever-so-slightly.

"It's fine. I'm not either," he said and then walked away.

The next day at school, they showed no signs that they even talked. The remainder of the year if their eyes met in class, they quickly looked away. If they ran into each other at recess, they walked the other direction. And if they ever saw each other at the beach, they left.

Soon it became a habit. Jared and Kim's eyes never met anymore. She barely saw him. But she knew he was there. Kim was sure Jared didn't even remember that talk on the beach. He had no reason to.

But she did. Kim had admired Jared from afar for seven years. She loved his kindness, his humor, his popularity, and his looks.

Nobody knew she felt this way though, not even her best friend.

So when Kim's History teacher placed her and Jared next to each other on the seating chart at the beginning of the year, she didn't think anything of it.

* * *

Kim anticipated going to History class every day. She rushed from the orchestra room, shoved the papers she had been scribbling on into her backpack, and got to her class three minutes early, per usual.

When she walked in the teacher barely looked up from the magazine on her desk and Kim sat down at the small table three rows back.

She sat on the right side, Jared on the left. Her books and backpack always stayed on her side of the table. Not even her feet wandered over the imaginary line. The edge of Jared's chair hit the table's leg, as did Kim's. There was always a comfortable space between them, which prevented an awkward bumping of their arms. Kim never let that happen, as much as she wanted it to.

Everyone began filing in right as the bell was ringing, signaling the beginning of class. Jared sat down not looking at Kim, or anyone for that matter, his head facing the surface of the table.

He looked sort of green.

Kim was immediately quite alarmed, for once thankful of the space between them. She had a very important chemistry test the next day and she didn't want to get sick.

She almost asked him if he was feeling okay, but she hadn't talked to him since fourth grade and didn't want to be the cause of unnecessary awkwardness.

Luckily someone did it for her.

"Hey Jare, you feeling okay?" Chris, one of Jared's friends asked (heck, almost everyone was Jared's friend).

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said a bit harshly, all the while staring at his desk.

Kim felt bad, he was obviously going through at least some mild discomfort, from the look on his face.

Actually – no, he looked more confused than uncomfortable. He looked confused and... angry?

"Alright, class. Settle down," Miss. Kay said bitterly. She was always a rather lax teacher, playing informational videos or giving her students busy work while she flipped through magazines or checked her Facebook.

But apparently today she had a lecture prepared.

Kim sighed and pulled out her notebook, disappointed that she would have to take notes all hour. Jared, on the other hand, didn't move an inch. He continued staring at his desk, not showing any sign that he even heard her.

Ms. Kay began talking dryly about the stock crash of 1929. Nobody was really paying attention, throughout the school history class was thought of as a blow off class. As long as you read the chapter, you got an A.

Ms. Kay was beginning to regret planning a lecture, her patience waning quickly.

"Mr. Cameron," she said abruptly, evidently annoyed he was still looking at his desk, taking no notes. He looked up slowly at her, his jaw clenching along with his hands.

"Yes?"

"If you can't pay attention I'd like you to please go to the principals office," she said.

Jared closed his eyes slowly, took a deep breath, and when he opened them he was shaking slightly.

"If you'll excuse me, then," he said and practically jumped out of his chair. Everyone looked wide eyed at the door Jared had just disappeared out of, but Ms. Kay just looked smugly down at her notes and continued speaking like nothing had happened.

Little did she know she had just cause more restlessness, as teacher-student arguments always did.

People were whispering and passing notes the rest of the hour, sans Kim. She just sat there, glancing at Jared's seat every few seconds hopefully for the next twenty minutes.

After that, she gave up on waiting for him to return. If he'd actually gone to the principals office, he'd be back by then, the principal was a quick worker; the only time people didn't return to class in the minutes was a suspension and what Jared had done wasn't severe enough to deserve one of those.

* * *

By the time Kim sat down at her usual lunch table with her tray, the whole school was talking about what had happened in her third hour history class.

It was a small, uneventful school and news traveled fast.

"Geez," Kim's best friend Gabby said as she sat down next to Kim at the table. "You're in Kay's class third hour, right? What happened?" Kim snorted unattractively. She figured by now there were elaborate stories floating around the school of Jared smoking pot in the middle of class, or something similar.

"Well," Kim started. Gabby leaned forward excitedly. "It really wasn't that exciting... you probably don't want to hear the real story." Kim half teased.

Gabby pouted.

"No, go on!" Kim sighed.

"He looked like he was in a daze or something, just looking down at his desk the whole hour, not taking notes on the lecture – ," Gabby cut Kim off with a groan and Kim rolled her eyes before continuing, "and Miss Kay just flipped. She told him to go to the principals office, but he didn't come back."

"Oh," Gabby said. "That really _wasn't _that exciting." Kim shrugged and picked up her fork and started eating while Gabby talked her ear off about who knows what.

Kim was used to tuning her out by now, adding in appropriate nods, gasps, and "mhmms," at random intervals.

Gabby and Kim couldn't be more different. The only thing they had in common was their heritage, but even Gabby was only half Quileute while Kim was whole. They both had russet colored skin and black hair but that's where the similarities ended.

Kim was tall, around 5' 7'' with long black hair and big cheekbones. She never wore mascara, or any makeup for that matter, because she had flawless skin and lengthy eyelashes. She was quiet around everyone but especiallystrangers. She kept to her self a lot, and didn't have many friends. She had a great sense of humor, but not many people knew it, and she had a stubborn streak.

Gabby, however, was short. She stood at 4' 11'', and hadn't grown since seventh grade. She loved watching makeup tutorials, and did crazy schemes of color on herself every morning and often tried on Kim. Her lips were full, but her eyes were too small for her face. She was a social butterfly, much like Jared but her closest friend was Kim.

Not soon enough the lunch bell rang, and Gabby stopped talking long enough for Kim to throw her food away. She walked over to the trash can, and on her way Paul Lahote caught her eye. He was surrounded by girls and boys, who were all talking excitedly to him, but he just looked annoyed. Normally Paul would be soaking up all of the attention, him and Jared were best friends but Jared was always more likable. Paul always had a... mean streak.

"Look," Kim said as Gabby caught up to her after her mad dash to the trash. "Everyone is crowding around Paul... I wonder why." Gabby rolled her eyes.

"They want the scoop on why Jared's gone, duh," Gabby said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kim's face scrunched up in thought. Paul obviously didn't know what was going on, or else he would be loving all the attention. And if Paul didn't know, then nobody did. Paul and Jared were partners in crime, pulling pranks_ together, _eating lunch _together, _going to parties _together. _

Kim dragged herself through the rest of the day at school, but it just wasn't the same without Jared's booming laugh filling the halls between classes, or his jokey presence in English, where he sat across the room from her.

On the bus ride home, everyone was still talking about Jared, and now Paul too. He had disappeared after 6th hour. A prank was suspected now, it was almost spring break and everyone was getting antsy.

It seemed like Kim was the only one who was not entertained by their disappearances and was just upset. She just hoped they would be back by the next day, because she didn't think she could handle hearing his name every three seconds anymore without giving away some sign of her crush.

It was Kim's stop, and she pushed past everyone on the bus quickly eager to get home and read a book, make brownies _something_ to get her mind off Jared Cameron.

But when she got home she was disappointed to see her mother in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Kim said as she walked through the door. "Thought you had to work tonight?"

"Apparently they didn't need me to come in," she said. Kim's mother was never home anymore, since the divorce the bills had been piling up. She worked one shift as a receptionist at Forks' Hospital, another as a waitress at the local diner: Riverside Restaurant. Any other time of day she was sleeping, and her actual free time was far and in between.

Kim didn't really mind, though, she liked being alone and since the divorce was finalized in fifth grade her father was living in France, so alone was what she was a lot of the time.

Kim faked a smile.

"Great!"

"I'm making lasagna for dinner tonight, your favorite," her mother announced cheerfully, gesturing to the dish next to her. Kim smiled faintly. She didn't have the heart to tell her that her favorite meal was spaghetti and meatballs, or that she had made lasagna last night while her mother was at work and there were still leftovers in the fridge.

"Thanks, mom," she said quietly. "I'm going to change, okay?" Kim's mother nodded and smiled widely before looking back at the lasagna on the counter.

Kim dashed up the stairs and flung herself onto her bed. Her mother wouldn't notice if she changed her clothes or not, so she could use those five precious minutes to be alone.

She lay on her bed silently, just breathing in the air in her room, _her _air and nobody else's. She lay wishing her mother was at work as usual, which was a horrible wish because she hadn't seen her awake in weeks. She lay wishing her parents were still together and dreaming of the days when her mother knew her favorite food. She lay wishing that Jared Cameron would notice her.

**A/N: Well, that's it! There's the first chapter! **Please please PLEASE** review and tell me what you think. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight... Stephanie Meyer does!

Some Wishes do Come True

Chapter 2

Everyone was surprised, to say the very least, when neither Paul nor Jared showed up for school on Friday morning. Kim wasn't though. They were experienced pranksters and if it was a prank, which she was beginning to suspect it was, they wouldn't show up to school until at least Monday.

She arrived to school on Monday, confident and excited to catch a glance of Jared's face in the hallways. But she didn't see him before school started, and was growing anxious.

She played horribly in Orchestra, her mind wandering to Jared every few seconds causing her to slip up on some notes and completely botch others. Mr. Najera, who was usually cheerful, looked very grim at the sight of his best violinist playing the way she was.

Kim rushed to third hour, as usual, praying that Jared would show up three minutes later with the crowd like he did every other day. And when he didn't she still hoped he would walk in late.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, peeking to her left constantly out of habit, but nobody was there.

The table felt empty without him there. Her backpack still lay on the floor in the confines of the right section of the desk. Her books still sat in a neat stack in front of her. Even her chair still leaned upon the tables leg. She didn't want to take up his space. She never had before, why start now?

Normally when a persons table partner was gone they took the free space willingly. They stretched their legs and rested their heads on the tables in front of them with their books pushed sloppily to the side. People looked at Kim like she was insane when she still kept to her side even when he was gone.

Kim stuck to her guns though, all hour. However tempting it was to shove her books slightly to the left, pushing past the invisible boundary she had created, she never did.

She convinced herself silently that he would be back on Monday, things would be back to normal, and she would go back to being her normal, calm, quiet self.

But Jared didn't show up to school on Monday morning and it was hard to avoid hearing his name at every turn. The gossip became was miles past the border of unrealistic. Stories of Jared and Paul moving to Hollywood, being expelled, and starting a joke shop were flying around the school (they got that last one from Harry Potter).

Before the whole ordeal, every time Jared's name was mentioned, Kim perked up, but now that it was being spoken so often it was like she was immune.

Slowly the news died down, as did Kim's spirits. Neither of the boys showed up to school the whole week.

Over the weekend Kim stayed in her room, reading or listening to music, but mostly sleeping. The only time she spoke aloud was when her mother called to check on her, and even then she only said four words: "Yes, I'm fine," and "bye."

When Jared didn't show up to school on Monday, she was upset, but she half expected it. The longer he was gone, the more withdrawn Kim was.

Gabby didn't even bother talking to her anymore, as Kim had stopped pretending to listen to her extravagant stories and opted to eat alone in the library.

She didn't know why she was letting his absence affect her so much, perhaps because he had never been gone for more than a day at a time and even on the weekends she sometimes saw him at the beach or the grocery store.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, it had been nine days since Jared left in the middle of History class and she was sick of moping around.

"Hey," she said as she sat down at the lunch table next to Gabby, who was looking annoyed.

"Hey?" She said bitterly. "Hey?! You ignore me for like a week and then all I get is a lousy 'hey'?!"

Kim smiled hesitantly, surprised at Gabby's outburst. She was really oblivious to the world around her the past week, not noticing Gabby scowling at her in the hallways, glancing at her in classes they shared or walking "casually" past her in the library during lunch.

She stumbled for an excuse for her unprecedented behavior. She didn't have one. She was just beginning to realize how pathetic her obsession with Jared really was and how much it was affecting her. She didn't really have anything to do, or anything better to think about.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "I know I was being crazy, but I had a lot going on..." actually, it was the exact opposite, but she didn't want to admit it to her best friend. They didn't have as great of a friendship as she had previously thought.

Gabby just looked at her with a blank expression, then finally sighed.

"I'm still pissed at you, but I'm glad you've decided to come out from that shell you've been hiding under." Kim cracked a smiled and started eating while Gabby once again began over dramatizing an everyday event, showing her forgiveness. This time, though, Kim actually listened.

* * *

Kim struggled for the rest of the day to keep her thoughts off Jared. She had never tried to before, she had seen no reason to, and it was proving to be more difficult than she had expected.

She had almost begun day dreaming about him when a short, buzzing sound snapped her out of it. It sounded like it was coming from near her, and she narrowed her eyes, annoyed.

She never got texts during school, why would she? She immediately blamed the sound on the girl next to her, Melodie Peters, a rather popular girl who was known for gossip and her phone was heard ringing almost every second.

There it was again. Melodie didn't move an inch, it appeared she didn't even notice the buzzing. Kim just rolled her eyes, looked back at her paper and tried to concentrate on the blur of numbers and variables littering the page.

But then the buzzing sounded again. She turned to Melodie, trying to think of a way to tell her to answer her phone without sounding rude.

"Do you hear that?" Kim whispered casually to Melodie. Melodie looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Do I know you?" Kim shrugged, not wanting to bring up the times Melodie had run into her in the hallway.

"Seriously, do you hear that?" She pestered, beginning to think she was going insane. But then the sound came back. "That!" said excitedly, pointing at nothing in particular after the sound went off. Melodie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I think that was a cell phone... but it wasn't mine. Check your bag maybe?" She scoffed and went back to her work.

Kim sighed and turned around to rummage through the bag hanging off the back of her chair. Sure enough, her cell phone was lighting up and vibrating wildly. 4 new text messages! It read cheerfully.

One was from her service provider, and the other three were from her mother.

Kim fumbled with the buttons on her prehistoric phone, she didn't use it much. She opened the first message.

_I might be home for dinner, so don't make plans!_

_ Love, Mom. _

Kim rolled her eyes. As if she would make plans. Was her mother really so absent that she didn't know that Kim never left the house? She opened the next one.

_It's mom. _

_ It turns out I won't be able to make it back for dinner tonight. Sorry. _

Kim rolled her eyes at this message, too, then hastily opened the next one.

_Oops, sorry! I got mixed up. I actually will be able to make it home for dinner! Yay! Can you pick up some milk on your way home? I noticed we were out this morning before I left for work. _

_ Kisses! Mom. _

Kim sighed and turned back to her homework, suddenly wanting to take her time doing it so she would have an excuse to get away from her mother later.

* * *

When school let out, Kim took her time at her locker, gathering her things and putting them carefully into her backpack, since she didn't have to rush to the bus.

She walked out of the school and started on the mile trek to the grocery store, which happened to conveniently be in the opposite direction of her house.

Luckily it wasn't raining, but the air was humid and the clouds were an ugly gray color as they often were in La Push. She walked slowly, dragging her feet on the grassy ground. There weren't many sidewalks in La Push, unfortunately.

The shopkeeper greeted Kim cheerfully when she walked into the small grocery store fifteen minutes later, causing bells hanging over the doorway to chime.

Kim smiled a small smile back, and headed straight to the corner of the store for the gallon of Almond milk her lactose intolerant mother preferred. The only time Kim got to indulge on real milk was at school, but it was expensive and Ms. Connweller was very conscious about where their money was going.

While Kim was searching for the milk the bells chimed again, signaling another customer's entrance to the store. She didn't hear the shopkeeper's greeting, though, so she turned around curiously to see who walked into the store, and was presented with the sight of the backs of two tall, dark haired men

They _were_ quite intimidating, even though she couldn't see their faces she understood why the shopkeeper was practically cowering with fear, her mouth wide open and gaping like a fish out of water.

Kim's heart raced, praying they weren't here to cause trouble. She had never seen anyone around town of their size, except for Sam Uley, but he didn't get out much.

They didn't make any suspicious moves, so Kim turned around back to the half open fridge stocked with milk, taking deep breaths.

The men headed to the opposite side of the store, by the baking ingredients and Kim couldn't help but wonder what two grown men would be doing with flour and baking powder.

Kim finally found the milk she was looking for on the highest shelf, not far out of her reach. She grabbed it and planned to dash to the checkout, but then suddenly realized she was also out of bananas, which she had one of every morning for breakfast.

But the men had since moved to the produce section of the store, and she didn't really want to associate with them.

Unfortunately for her, the sky had become a much darker gray than it was on the way there, and the longer she stalled the more likely it was that she would have to walk home in the rain.

She took a deep breath and walked over to the produce section quickly.

She stood with her back to the men, who were now testing the ripeness of the peaches. Kim shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, scanning through the bundles of bananas for the perfectly yellowed bunch.

"Shit," she heard a deep voice mutter as a peach exploded under his firm grasp. She froze. She knew that voice.

It was Paul.

She peeked through the curtain of her long black hair at the boys and caught one glance at their turned heads before looking away hurriedly.

There was no doubt about it, Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron were standing right next to her, something that she would never allow to happen if she had recognized the pair.

Kim grabbed a random bushel of bananas off of the shelf and dashed up to the register. The women checked out her two items slower than Kim had thought was possible, as she tapped her foot impatiently.

The small woman kept glancing warily in the boys direction, while Kim kept her face turned firmly towards the exit. She slapped down a ten and didn't bother to count the change before she grabbed the grocery bag and sprinted out the door.

"Oh my God," she whispered to herself as she walked briskly down the street. She was still in shock at their appearances! Well, rather she as shocked at Jared's appearance as she didn't care much about Paul.

Before, Jared had stood at a good six foot, which was still a swoon worthy height, but now he was at least six foot seven, his head was nearly hitting the low ceiling of the store.

She didn't get the best of looks at him, just enough to confirm that it _was _in fact, Jared Cameron, but it was safe to say his facial features had matured too.

Thunder rumbled in the sky above her as her feet hit the pavement at a rhythmic pace. She hadn't noticed, but she was nearly running from the grocery store and was already almost a mile away.

Kim hadn't felt up to running in nearly nine days, ever since Jared had disappeared, but after one glance at his profile, she was doing it subconsciously. It was like seeing him gave her a rush. A natural high.

She ran the rest of the way home with a grocery bag in hand and a bag full of books on her back, feeling better than ever.

She opened the blue wooden door to her small house with a smile on her face. She set down the groceries on the counter and walked – no; floated, up to her bedroom and collapsed onto her bed dreamily.

Jared was okay. He was more than okay, actually, and he was out and about. Maybe that meant he would be back at school soon. Kim was delighted at the thought of seeing him again, fully seeing him.

* * *

She suffered through dinner with her mother, who asked her questions about people she hadn't been friends with since fifth grade, and teachers that didn't exist.

"What's your biology grade?" Ms. Connweller asked. Kim smiled at her, but inside she was cringing. She hadn't taken biology since freshman year, and she was in her second semester of her junior one.

Kim settled on a neutral, technically true response. "Good."

"I'm so proud of you, honey." She said lovingly. Kim smiled tightly.

"Thanks."

Dinner went like this just about every time Ms. Connweller actually made it home in time. Awkward conversations, lots of love from Kim's mother, who was trying to make up for all the nights she wasn't home.

"I have a lot of homework tonight." Kim said stiffly, dropping yet another hint that she wanted to leave the table. Finally it registered in Ms. Connweller's mind and her face dropped a little.

"Go do your homework. Keep up those grades," she said encouragingly, despite the grimace.

Kim took care of her dishes before her mom could protest, she had a certain way of doing things and whenever her mother was home it seemed she found a way to mess them up. She rushed upstairs and did the two math problems she had left before she drifted off to sleep, Jared's face filling her head.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there's a little bit more depth on Kim's character. I wanted to flesh her out before jumping right into the imprinting so you can see what kind of a person she really is. She's a bit socially awkward, as you can see... :p**

**Thanks to everyone who already has, but anybody who hasn't... please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Malheuresment, je ne possède pas Twilight. Mais, Stephanie Meyer fait!

Btdubs I also don't own the songs mentioned in this chapter. (:

Some Wishes do Come True

Chapter 3

line

Kim set her alarm for an hour earlier than she usually did on Wednesday night, and at 5:30 am on Thursday morning she was beginning to regret it.

But as soon as she could form coherent thoughts the memory of Jared's face motivated her enough to get out of bed. She was certain that he would be at school today, it appeared he had no reason not to be, he was walking and talking fine at the grocery store the day before.

She sat up in her twin bed and rubbed her eyes before turning off her radio alarm clock; today she was woken up by the song "Don't Wake Me Up," by Chris Brown and she found it rather ironic.

The first thing Kim did every morning before getting ready was checking to see if her mother was awake or already at work, sometimes she had really early shifts and Kim was quiet the whole morning for no reason.

Kim opened Ms. Connweller's door a crack, just enough to tell that she wasn't there. If she was, there would have been an empty glass on water on the nightstand, and today there wasn't, which meant Ms. Connweller had already put her dish in the sink and was out the door.

Kim sighed, it was normal for her to be gone but sometimes it was nice having her mother home to see her off to school in the morning or give her a ride.

She hopped in the shower and took her time cleansing herself under the steamy spray, letting the water pound onto her, soothing her sore muscles from running home from the grocery store the day before. It was two miles, after all.

She got out of the shower reluctantly and began getting ready. She put on her favorite outfit; a floral skirt with a crisp white blouse tucked in and a pair of tall brown boots. She curled her hair and put on mascara and blush, something she rarely did. Kim was dressed to impress. Jared, that is.

She pulled on a jacket, grabbed a banana, and ran off to catch the bus before it pulled out of her street.

Kim was practically glowing with anticipation. Today was the day he was coming back, better than ever. Nobody else on the bus seemed to have any clue that Jared was fully well, otherwise they would have been talking a mile a minute about it, and they were talking loud enough that Kim could hear what most people were saying. Kim didn't tell anybody what she saw, not even Gabby. She kept the valuable information to herself, and since she didn't gossip anyways, it hadn't been difficult.

Kim sat alone at the front of the bus, smiling dreamily into thin air, imagining the clothes Jared would be wearing. Would it be his green shirt? It complimented his skin tone well. Or perhaps the blue and white striped polo. That was Kim's favorite shirt on him. It made him look sophisticated.

She only snapped out of it once people began filing past her to get off the bus, and in turn nudging her in the shoulder. She pulled her backpack off the floor under her and scrambled out of the seat and off the bus.

The weather was gloomy, and the wind blew at Kim's exposed limbs, making her hair raise and goosebumps form on her skin. She shivered as she rushed inside the school, silently thanking god that the building was heated.

After getting her bag ready for the day she wandered around the school aimlessly, hoping to see Jared turning the corner or walking through the front door any second, but he never came. Her spirits were still high though, and she wasn't going to let his lateness to school ruin her good mood. He could be in the office, or getting his missing assignments settled somewhere that she couldn't see him.

A few minutes before the bell for first hour rang Kim ran into Gabby.

"You look adorable!" Gabby squealed enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Kim mumbled quietly, not showing how grateful she was for the compliment. If Gabby thought it was cute what would Jared think? Hopefully something good. Gabby narrowed her eyes.

"You seem different today," she noted accusingly. Kim raised an eyebrow. Was she really this outwardly affected by seeing Jared?

"Thanks...?"

"It's a good thing," Gabby assured her.

"Alrighty then," Kim said back, shrugging. "I'd better get to class."

"Yeah, me too, see you at lunch." Gabby said with a wave as she headed in the opposite direction of Kim's class. Kim hurried to first hour, where she still wasn't focusing on her work, but for a different reason than the previous weeks. Rather than moping around, she was waltzing. There was a lightness in the air around Kim, and anyone around her couldn't help but notice

People were giving her puzzled looks as she fell into her seat with a content sigh, or stared into the distance briefly with a smile on her face. But Kim never noticed, she only noticed who _wasn't _there – Jared Cameron.

Time felt like it was slowed during first and second hour. Kim glanced at the clock every few seconds, counting down the minutes until third hour when she would get to see Jared.

Finally the bell signaling the end of second hour rang, and she rushed out of class faster than she had in weeks. She brushed past a few of her surprised peers as she ran down the hallways to History class.

She practically fell into her chair and set up her supplies neatly on her desk, breathing heavily. She sat up straight, smoothed her blouse, crossed her legs, and stared anxiously at the door.

The few minutes it took for her classmates to file in felt like hours. One by one, they dragged their feet over the threshold and sat down lazily, slumped over on the tables in front of them. A group came in, talking animatedly about something Kim couldn't understand; normally she would strain to hear but today she was too focused on seeing Jared right as he walked in.

But he never did.

The bell rang and Kim felt like a ton of bricks hit her. She had built up so much excitement just to be disappointed by him not even showing up. She wanted to cry, in fact, tears were building up in her eyes and her breath caught.

But she didn't let the tears come. Instead, she got _angry. _She pulled her bag off the ground and dropped it violently on Jared's side of the desk. Her chair made loud squeaking noises as she scooched it to the middle of the table and she smiled smugly. Then she stretched her feet out, closed her eyes and relaxed, then decided on shoving the books over too.

He didn't want to show up to class, even though he was perfectly fine? He didn't deserve the space. It was _hers _now.

Ms. Kay turned off the lights and turned on an informational movie and Kim sat back in her chair, put her feet up on the table, and ignored the giggles coming from behind her. Yeah, she was wearing a skirt, so what?

Ms. Kay shot her a look from her desk, and Kim just mouthed sorry and began pulling her feet off the desk just as the door opened. Kim didn't hear it though; the volume was turned all the way up so Ms. Kay didn't have to hear people whispering about how dumb the movie was the whole time, and she just stared angrily at the screen.

Someone cleared their throat from beside her.

She sighed loudly and turned to see who it was, and just about fainted when she saw.

It was Jared.

Even with the lights off, she could tell that he was different. He was _giant. _His previously long hair was chopped off and the way he carried himself wasn't the same as before.

He was facing towards the books and bag laying sloppily on his desk, but his eyes were closed and he was shaking slightly.

"Sorry," Kim mumbled, still in shock that he was actually _here, _standing next to her after all this time. He didn't reply, he just stood there, heat radiating off his body. Kim hastily pulled the items back over to her side, her cheeks tinging red. When she moved her chair back to her side it made a familiar squeak, but this time it didn't bring her satisfaction, it brought her shame. "Sorry," she repeated compulsively, pretending to look through her folder but really just avoiding looking at Jared's face.

Jared pulled his chair out from under the table and sat down in it, his knees hitting the bottom of the table. Kim gaped at him, but he didn't notice, he was staring at the surface of the table just like he did fourteen days ago before he ran out of class.

Kim noticed, and turned towards the screen, which was still playing the bland movie that now no one was paying any attention to. She didn't want to provoke him any more than she already had, she didn't want to make him disappear again.

By now people were whispering loudly and notes were sailing around the room, landing on desks for the students in which they were intended. Ms. Kay sat at her desk, unaware of the madness going on around her, her head buried deep inside a romance novel.

One note landed abruptly on Jared and Kim's table. Both of their eyes were locked onto the small crumpled ball of lined paper that lay in between the two of them. Slowly, Jared's hand snaked out and grabbed the note. Kim's gaze followed it, resisting the urge to let her eyes wander to his beautiful face.

He carefully unraveled it, careful not to rip the edges and took in it's contents then let out a small growl before crumpling it back up and tossing it over his shoulder where it came from.

Kim finally looked up at him, her eyes full of apprehension. This wasn't the Jared she knew. This Jared was tense, angry, and short – tempered. _Her _Jared was funny, carefree, and friendly. She was beginning to question her judgment, and Jared was doing the same.

Jared sat staring straight down at the wood table, focusing on memorizing the patterns in it instead of exploding – literally. He didn't understand why Sam thought he and Paul were ready to go back to school. If he was having a hard time controlling himself, then Paul _definitely _was.

Two weeks before, at this very minute, Jared had phased into a werewolf for the first time. Paul did the same two hours and eleven minutes later.

They had only gone out in public for the first time the day before; to grab some baking supplies for Emily, Sam's fiancée at the grocery store. Apparently that was the final test, and Sam had qualified them as passing, even though Paul squeezed a peach too hard and it exploded and ten minutes after they got back they both phased when told they got the wrong kind of flour.

They had been gone for nearly two weeks by that point, though at Jared had lots of schoolwork to make up. He had no idea how he was going to do all of it on top of patrols. Sam made him quit the basketball team, but it was the last week of the season anyways so it wasn't that big of a deal, though Jared was devastated.

After he phased, everything about his life changed, and he was still kind of upset about it. Paul loved being a wolf, but the little things did set him off these days. The previous Thursday Jared and Sam had compared him to a teenage girl, and Paul nearly ripped their heads off.

The lights suddenly turned on, breaking Jared out of his bubble of thought and causing him to jump slightly, lifting his head up in the process. Ms. Kay stood at the front of the room, looking annoyed, something she was quite often.

"Since you can't pay attention to the movie, you guys can write a seven hundred word essay by the end of class instead. Go," she said rudely. The class groaned in unison, pulling out pens and loose leaf papers from their binders and bags.

Jared rolled his eyes and ripped a page out of his yellow spiral notebook. He felt around in his pocket for a pen, and cursed silently when he realized he had forgotten one. Who forgets to bring a pen to class? He rooted through his messy backpack for some sort of writing utensil but came up with nothing.

He looked around, everyone was writing feverishly, and written on the board in large block letters were the words, "NO TALKING."

He turned around to the people sitting behind him.

"Got a pen," he whispered.

"No," the girl said immediately, not looking up from her paper.

"Sorry man, I don't either," the boy whispered, having the respect to lift up his head and look at him.

"That's alright. Thanks though," Jared replied. He turned around and groaned, looking at the clock hanging on the wall. There were barely ten minutes left. He didn't want his grades to slip anymore than they already had, and nobody was going to look up from their papers to give him anything.

Except maybe...

He turned to his left slightly, Kim was working on her paper frantically, a curtain of her hair shielding it from his prying eyes. He hadn't talked to her in nearly seven years, they had avoided one another ever since that day on the beach. She probably wouldn't mind though, it had been a long time, and whatever she was going through then was probably long over by now.

The clock was ticking, and he needed to write the essay, so he took a deep breath.

"Um, do you have a pen I could borrow?" He whispered to her hesitantly. She made a small choking sound after about twenty seconds she responded.

"Yeah, I do," she whispered back, turning around to get one out of her backpack that was hanging on the back of her chair. She pulled it out and turned to him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, and his whole life changed – again.

He stared into her beautiful chocolate orbs and his whole word shifted. His grades, the pack, his family, _him; nothing _mattered anymore. Only her, Kimberly Connweller, the girl he hadn't spoke to in seven years and knew absolutely nothing about.

She was breathtaking. He was stuck, staring at her perfect face, memorizing every inch of it. Her cheekbones, her long eyelashes, and her full lips. He was slack jawed, still holding out his hand for the pen, but never grabbing it.

"Beautiful," he breathed out slowly, staring at her mesmerizing face, not thinking of the implications of his words, just knowing that she _was_ beautiful and he wanted to shout it across the rooftops so everyone would know and worship the ground she walked on. A look of confusion crossed her angelic face.

"Excuse me?"

**A/N:** **Okie dokie, there's the third chapter! I hope you liked it. (: **

**As of right now I am updating about once a week. But school is starting on Tuesday, so up until about November it will be a bit less than that. I'm really sorry about that, but these chapters are pretty long for me and I'm trying to make them the best they can be. **

**Please review!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who already has!(:**


End file.
